Migraine
by hobbleit
Summary: Syed has a migraine, Christian looks after him


**A/N: I've got a short one shot fic that just wouldn't leave my head so I had to write it down. Story is simple: Syed has a migraine and Christian looks after him.**

**Also, the talk about the donkey was inspired by a conversation I had with my friend about how lame the name was of the cuddly donkey I'd just bought :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or have any affiliation with EastEnders.**

* * *

><p>"I'm going out with Roxy, d'ya fancy it?" Christian asked Syed.<p>

"No thanks, I have a headache."

"You know, most people use that excuse to get out of sex not because they don't want to go out."

"I don't want sex either but I really do have a headache."

Christian sat down next to Syed. "Are you okay? I can cancel tonight if you're not well."

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to sleep a little, maybe that'll help a bit. You go out and have fun. Just be quiet when you come in."

"Okay, but if you need something just call me."

Syed crawled into bed and closed his eyes, hoping that the pain in his head would subside. He'd had a headache all day but now it had grown and just keeping his eyes open made him feel sick. He wrapped the duvet around him and wished the pain would go away.

XXX

Christian quietly pushed the door open and closed it as silently as he could. He hadn't been able to enjoy his night out as he'd been worrying about Syed not feeling well. He'd made his excuses early and left the club to head home.

Syed wasn't in bed which immediately made Christian worry more. "Syed?" He called out, not wanting to make so much noise but he wanted to know if Syed was okay.

He headed towards the bathroom and then he heard the vomiting. He pushed the door open and found Syed hovering over the toilet in the dark.

"Syed, are you okay?" Syed momentarily lifted his head up as Christian went to turn on the light.

"Don't turn on the light, makes it worse," he gasped before being sick again. Christian kneeled down next to Syed and rubbed his back in an attempt to make him feel better. They stayed like that for a while until Syed felt the nausea subside slightly and he fell back into Christian's arms.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed," Christian helped Syed to his feet and led him back towards the living room. He helped Syed into bed and pulled the covers over him. "What's wrong?"

"Headache."

"How bad is it?"

"Feels like someone is hitting me with a mallet. Can you turn the light off please?"

"Sure," Christian replied and left Syed's side for a moment to turn off the light. He quickly returned and Syed buried his head into Christian's chest. "Do you need me to call a doctor?"

"Just want to sleep."

"Have you had any painkillers?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago. Threw them up."

"That's not good, Sy."

"I'll be fine in the morning."

"If you're not then you're seeing a doctor."

"It's just a migraine."

"Just go to sleep and we'll see how you are in the morning," Christian said as he wrapped his arms tighter around his lover and held him close until he felt his breathing even out. He hated seeing Syed feel unwell, he just wanted to make him better. He kissed Syed's temple and closed his eyes to join his lover in sleep.

Syed still felt unwell the next morning, if anything the migraine had become even worse and now he felt dizzy and tired as well as sick.

"I'm making you an appointment to see the doctor," Christian told him as he made sure the blinds and curtains were closed to stop as much light getting into the flat as possible. "I have a couple of clients this morning but I'll be back as quick as I can. Do you want me to pop in and tell Tanya to cancel your appointments?"

"Please, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind, just get some sleep and I'll be back as quick as I can," Christian placed a gentle kiss on Syed's forehead before heading out.

Syed closed his eyes and tried his hardest to fall back to sleep but the pain in his head wouldn't allow him to. The blinds weren't doing a good enough job to keep the light out and the sunlight pierced through his brain like a knife. He threw the covers over his head and slammed his eyes shut. A new wave of nausea hit him and he didn't make it to the bathroom before he began to heave, for once grateful there was nothing on his stomach to throw up. He lay curled up on the floor for several minutes until the stomach cramps subsided and he could miserably crawl back to bed.

XXX

Syed didn't know how long he had been asleep before he was woken by the sound of the door buzzer. He silently cursed the loud noise as he slowly made his way over to the door and buzzed whoever it was in. A few minutes later Tanya appeared at the door.

"Hey Sy," she greeted. "Christian said you weren't feeling well so I came to see how you were."

"It's just a migraine."

"Aww, you'll feel better soon."

"Hope so, I'm really not feeling well."

"Can I get you anything? I did bring you some things to cheer you up," Tanya said, holding a plastic bag.

"Thanks," Syed smiled gratefully and took the bag. He took a look inside. "Chocolate."

"For when you're feeling a bit better, nothing nicer than chocolate when you're not well."

"Thanks," he pulled the next item out of the bag. "I get the chocolate… but a cuddly donkey?"

"I thought it was cute," Tanya smiled.

"It does have a sad but cute charm about it."

"It can keep you company while Christian's at work. At least it'll be silent so it won't hurt your head."

"Good point, it can stay," Syed smiled then winced as yet another stabbing pain shot through his head.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No, I don't really want to be on my own. I just want to sleep."

"How about you try and get some sleep and I'll just stay here until Christian gets back, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good," Syed replied as he wearily made his way back to bed.

XXX

"How is he?" Christian almost whispered to Tanya when he returned back to the flat. She looked up from the magazine she had been reading.

"He's been sleeping most of the time."

"I called the doctor, can't get an appointment until tomorrow at the earliest."

"Poor guy."

"You can go if you want, no need for us both to stay."

"Tell Syed I said goodbye."

"I will," Christian said as Tanya gave him a quick hug goodbye. After Tanya had left the flat he lay down next to a sleeping Syed and wrapped his arms around him.

"That feels nice," Syed moaned as he shifted in Christian's arms.

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"How can I sleep when I have a gorgeous man holding me?"

"Fair point I suppose. How are you feeling?"

"A bit better, don't feel sick anymore."

"Do you feel up to eating anything?"

"Not really, wouldn't mind a cup of tea though."

"I'll just get you one," Christian said and gave Syed a quick kiss on the lips before getting off the bed.

"So, who's your new little friend?" Christian jokingly asked, pointing at the donkey as he handed Syed his cup of tea.

"Tanya bought it for me."

"It's cute," Christian grinned and picked the donkey up. "Sugarcube," he read off the tag. "That's a pretty lame name for a donkey don't you think?"

"I can't say I've ever really thought about it," Syed replied as he took a sip of his tea.

"I think he looks more like a Dave, what d'ya think?"

"You can call it whatever you want."

"Dave it is then," Christian grinned again.

"Well, you and 'Dave' can get acquainted while I go back to sleep for a bit."

"I think we'll be the best of friends," Syed laughed at Christian and pulled the covers over him. A few minutes later his breathing evened out.

Syed slept for the rest of the day and evening and woke up at some point during the night feeling a lot better. The migraine had dulled to an ordinary headache. He shifted out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen to take some painkillers. Afterwards he lay back down in bed and simply enjoyed the feeling of being next to Christian.

He felt Christian begin to stir next to him. "Hey," he said sleepily. "Feeling any better?"

"Much better," Syed replied with a smile. "Still a bit tired but the migraine's almost gone."

"Good," Christian smiled back and kissed Syed. Syed kissed him back, deepening it. Christian ran one hand through Syed's hair and rested the other one on Syed's hip. "You know, I find you very, very sexy in pyjamas."

"Really?"

"Yes, so very sexy. But I find you sexier without them," he grinned seductively. "Are you up for a bit of fun?"

"I know you definitely are," Syed grinned back and kissed Christian passionately. "And I've never been more up for it in my life," he said as he pulled Christian on top of him and kissed him again.


End file.
